


Three's company

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Birthday Sex, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, F/M, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Ric & Bernie decide on a rather unorthodox birthday present for Serena





	Three's company

How else was Serena supposed to celebrate another birthday? The usual drinks down at Albie’s? Receiving a surly phone call from her daughter? Listening to Jason rabbit on about the world’s strongest man? Bernie didn’t think so. She had something a little bit different in mind.

Of course she got her suitably tipsy. A bottle and a half of Shiraz had been sacrificed in a very short amount of time. Ric was raucously welcomed when he walked in with a birthday kiss and a share in the bottle.  

‘Not tired are you?’ Bernie teased, checking that she was on board with it.

‘Not one bit.’ Serena’s smile was wicked. She was on board.

‘Good.’ Because this was going to be an interesting night. It was a surprise she’d never planned before and they were all going to wing it like drunken teenagers. None of them were ready for Marks & Spencer’s cardigans just yet.

Ric finally got a chance to do what he was interested in doing for a very long time, getting hold of an enthusiastic kiss from Serena. Ha, proved that the chemistry was there. His ego never quite got over her refusing his suggestion. He acknowledged that they would be no good together in the long term but for a night…

They all ended up on a rather comfortable double bed laughing and sipping more wine. Bernie surprised them all by being the first to strip. Serena and Ric cheered as she unbuttoned her shirt and whirled it tipsily in the air, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor. She was wearing her nicest bra. Not that it mattered so much because it would be taken off soon. Hopefully by Serena. Ric was going to get quite an education in lady loving that he would be forever grateful for. He loosened his collar next and took his time in removing this and that to the debauched laughter from the ladies. They were all professionals there.

‘Now I have the chance to know if you are a boxers or briefs kind of man’ Serena giggled, reaching forward to slip his belt off. Ric was flattered at her consideration. He was a boxers man.

‘Thought so.’ She winked in triumph.

He scolded her mildly for getting distracted and thinking about his pants in passing. Even Bernie had to laugh at that. They took great delight in undressing the birthday girl. Straps were slowly slid down, intimates eased lingeringly off, butterfly kisses on various stretches of skin, all designed to make her melt.

Bernie slid her hand to her cheek and started softly kissing. Serena was lost in the dizzy fall down the rabbit hole feeling she got whenever Bernie touched her. She would have fallen backwards if a pair of strong arms hadn’t been keeping her in place. Ric was playing his part with delight.

Just at the point where Serena was starting to lose her breath, her partner in crime pulled away and let another take over. Serena fell backwards for real this time and knew that where she fell, she would be responsible for what would happen next. Upside down inbetween his legs, as it happens. She was game. Her skilful surgeon hands were quite the treat for her colleague who wouldn’t say no to some serious stroking. She left one hand on his hip for leverage and slid the tip of his cock in and out of her mouth to suck him off faster than he’d ever been in his life. He spent himself on the sheets out of politeness which she appreciated. The night was young.

Bernie was fascinated by those moves, she’d certainly not learned how to do things like this with her ex-husband. She had little interest in pursuing it either but could at least appreciate the dexterity at which her partner was exhibiting. She took over at a most appropriate point and took advantage of her prone position to jump on her and hold her down while she trailed kisses down her torso. Serena’s light moans, charming to hear from the sharp toned surgeon, set the atmosphere alight in the room, a flare ignited as a skilful tongue made light work between her legs. It didn’t take long to get her riled up and panting as if her heart would burst, gripping those broad shoulders in her passion. Ric was sure he had never used his fingers exactly like that with a woman before. Lesbians could teach men a thing or two, he conceded.

There was a burst of laughter between them, Serena languidly stroking Bernie’s fringe back from her forehead as she lay back, wrung out with the strength of her release. Ric liked that. There was always such a playfulness about them. Bernie looped and entwined her arms, locking the other woman to the bed while kissing her deeply. He couldn’t help but admire Bernie’s strong physique, always hidden under her uniform. And course Serena had the edge with that cleavage she kept so tantalisingly hidden. He enjoyed the view and waited for his cue.

They gave Serena a little time to recover and when she pushed herself up on her elbows and grinned at them, they moved as one to pin her down to the bed. She laughed at their eagerness to pleasure her, ending up on her front, lying on a pillow. She sighed lustfully, her core throbbing and soaking wet after the attention it had been given. He stopped to kiss her shoulder and she moaned at his touch as he gently slid himself up inside her, giving her time to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. She hadn’t had this in a long time. When she told him to fuck her, he started rocking, building it up to a crescendo that made her cry out with every slam of his hips. One hand clutched the duvet and the other hand was holding onto the person she had really fallen in love with. Bernie leaned forward and covered her face in long lingering kisses. She very much enjoyed watching Serena take pleasure in being screwed senseless by a man and thought they should do this a little more often. She had no idea it could be this fun and she suspected Serena might not say no to this proposition.

The evening carried on with some nipple attention, some more chances for Ric to show off his moves, a little light fingering exclusively for Bernie (her partner in crime was a quick learner) and promises extracted that no one would breathe a word of it to anyone outside of this hotel room. They wound themselves around each other and slept as dawn broke.

Serena could not thank her friends enough. This was certainly a birthday to remember.


End file.
